overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Tower
' The Dark Tower' is the place where the Third Overlord resides, his seat of power. In the beginning of Overlord, it is in very bad, near-ruin condition and is missing the Tower Heart. It was home to at least two Overlords, the second and third. History The origin of the Dark Tower is unknown. Some time after the Third Overlord became the Lord of the Abyss and disappeared from the land, the Tower Heart exploded, causing the Great Cataclysm. It was later revealed that Florian Greenheart was the one, who caused the Tower Heart to explode in an attempt to unlock his magical potential. Tower Rooms The Throne Room The Throne Room is the centre of the Overlord's Dark Empire. It branches out into four main rooms that contain smaller rooms. It also contains the Dark Tower Objects that have been collected along with slaves (if they have been taken) and it is the area that holds a portal to the other realms. The Private Quarters This is the nerve centre of the Overlord's operations. Here he sleeps, plans, customizes the Dark Tower, and where he stores his gold. The current mistress also resides on this level. Bedroom This room is where the Overlord sleeps and where the mistress stays. It is differently decorated depending on the mistress he picks. Treasury ' taste.]] The treasury contains all your riches. The more treasure you collect the more gold will fill up the room. After around 40'000 gold, the room will not reflect any further looting, so you can not stuff the room up to the ceiling, in case you are wondering. in his Tower.]] Tower Upgrade Room You can upgrade your Tower from here. It provides different decorations dependant on the mistress you pick and maybe even your level of corruption. Rose turns the tower into a light and shining place, while Velvet turns it into a dark and foreboding place, using much red to accentuate. These upgrades seem to become available once you free the first mistress (Rose), and some more after you choose the second mistress (or keep the first one). Alas, a normal level of looting will quickly let you buy all Tower upgrades, quickly ending your shopping / remodelling spree. Empty Room There is a bland room containing absolutely nothing at the start of the game. Later on, it can be upgraded according to the choice of your mistress: :* Rose — Botanic Garden :* Velvet — Dining Hall (more of a torture chamber) The Forge & Armoury The Forge is where your weapons and armour (and unique items using moulds in Overlord: Raising Hell) are made and upgraded. The forge can accommodate up to three smelters for the ores Steel, Durium, and Arcanium. You will find these smelters throughout the game, and unlock new "recipes" letting you forge powerful weapons and armour. The Armoury is where minion forge master Giblet stores all your equipment. Here you can select what you want to use/wear and also look up the stats on weapons and armour. The Dungeon Here you can battle a number of creatures, provided you have killed at least one type of that enemy. If you have fought all four types of beetles (red, green, blue, brown) then the dungeon arena can be used to great effect to "harvest" Lifeforce for your minions. Tip: Wearing the Harvesting Helmet (only in Overlord: Raising Hell) you will be able to collect 150 Lifeforce points per beetle batch. Spawning Pit This is where collected Lifeforce concentrates to create new minions. It is where their Hives are located, and where they live when not looting or killing. The Beer Kettle you took from the dwarves is stored here, as well as the iron maiden from the Succubus Queen. The crypt where the Third Overlord awakens is here, and this area also stages the final boss battle. Tower Objects All the special objects the Overlord discovers are placed various areas of the Dark Tower. The mana, health and minion upgrades are prominent in the Throne room , the Tower Heart, Beer Kettle, and not to forget the minion hives can be found in the Spawning Pit. In Overlord: Raising Hell the collected unique moulds will be hanging off the walls in the Forge. All these objects can be brought back to the Tower, see Tower Objects for details. Dark Tower Concept Artwork.jpg|Concept Artwork of the Dark Tower. Dark Tower Concept Art.jpg|Concept Artwork of the Dark Tower and Concept Art of it's rooms. Banners.jpg|Banners 3d Model. Pillars.jpg|3d Model of the pillars. Spell Head .jpg|Spell Head Relic 3d Model and a concept drawing of it. Guardian Statue Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art and 3d Model of Guardian Statue. Demon Statue Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art and 3d Model of Demon Statue. Fire.jpg|Firebowl decoration concept sketches. Crane.jpg|Concept Art of the Crane and 3d Model of it. Object Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art and 3d Models of the Dark Tower Objects. See also :* The Netherworld Tower :* Castle Gromgard Category:The World Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell